Hermano
by Serenaxis
Summary: ¡Bueno!,me inspire y decidí crear este lindo oneshot,mostrando mi punto de vista del ArgentinaxChile(?,pero no se preocupen,como ya antes mencione,igualmente escribiré de estos dos a pesar que mi body me exige BrasilxChile djksjdka.


**Hermanos**

**Disclaimer:**Manu y Martín no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para este lindo Oneshot~

**PD:**¡Soy nuevita a si que espero que os guste!.Además...abra una leve insinuación UkChi e,e

* * *

Ahí se encontraba sentado, en esa aburrida reunión.

Observaba como sus vecinos reclamaban, daban sugerencias, se estresaban por sus problemas economicos,etc...Realmente no escuchaba nada, ¿por que?, la respuesta era simple...su vista estaba clavada en el joven chico de cabello y ojos castaños, tez algo morena pero pasaba por blanco, siempre con el ceño fruncido como si odiara a todo el mundo, bueno...si...si odiaba a todos sus vecinos, registraba con delicadeza cada movimiento del castaño, admiraba sus rasgos, pero algo lo sorprendió,estaba escribiendo algo en su pequeña libreta además de que su expresión...el chico estaba en paz.

Martín Hernandez, joven de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes, bastante alegre y activo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro pero bastante una ceja de la sorpresa al ver a Manuel sonreír levemente mientras que un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, este se sonrojo al poder ver tal maravilla, realmente ese chico era perfecto para el, pero desgraciadamente también era perfecto para otros y eso no le agradaba nada, el chileno era de el, de su propiedad,todo iba tan perfecto para su vista hasta que Bolivia salto encima de Chile bastante enojado.

-¡Chile, entrégame lo que me pertenece!- Grito infantilmente molesto el de tez cobrizo.

-¡Deja de molestar con eso, maldición!- Exclamo molesto mientras escondía la libreta con prisa.

-¡Quiero mi mar, dame mi mar, dame mi maaar!- Gritaba infantilmente molesto mientras agitaba los brazos exageradamente.

-¡Para la wea oh'!- Dijo mientras comenzaba a tirarle los mechones a Julio.

-¡Manuel,maldito,duele!.

Y así comenzó una pelea con muchos tirones de cabello e intentos de ahorcar al otro, además de los insultos que inundaban el final, Perú y Uruguay los separaron con dificultad, ¡no se soltaban para nada!.

-¡A La otra te saco la chucha' conchetumare'- Exclamo el Chileno.

-¡Yo soy el que te dará la paliza!.

-Manu ~

-¡¿Que wea queri'?- Dijo casi soltando fuego de la boca.

-¡Che cálmate primero!- Dijo sarcástico.-Pero Manu~boludito mío~

-¡No me digas así weon'!- Bramo mientras intentaba irse directamente a golpear al rubio.

-Dios...esto siempre termina así...- Su mano llego a parar directo a su frente, Itzel...ya estaba acostumbrada en todo caso.

-Uh...¡tuviste que haberlo golpeado mas fuerte, Bolivia!- Exigió molesto, Perú.

-¡N-no...!-.Y callo en sollozos el Boliviano.

-¡Por weon!.

-Oye Manu ...

-¿Qué?.

-...- Tomo aire, el chilenito recién estaba tan pasivo y ahora...¡volvió el gruñón!.-¿Qué estabas escribiendo, Manu?.

Chile lo quedo mirando, maldición el lo noto.-_Nada...¡maldición Manuel eres terrible aweonao!,¡¿como chucha se te ocurre hacer eso justo en la reunión?!,¡sacowea'!-._Se reprocho mentalmente.

-Manu...¡¿crees que soy pelotudo?!,¡quiero ver ahora mismo eso!.

-¡Ni Sí te ocurra weon !.

Y así comenzaron a forcejear, por suerte el celular de Manuel comenzó a sonar y este aprovechando huyo de la sala dejando desconcertados a todos los Latinos presentes. Martín enojado fue tras el, bajo por las escaleras después de tomar su chaqueta, logro atajar al chileno antes de que se subiese al auto que lo esperaba ...de nuevo esa felicidad...¿que le sucedía a Manuel?, A SU MANUEL.

-¡Che Manu!,¿Qué te sucede?,¿Por qué ahora tan pasivo?.

-Algo...

-¡Manu~!,decime ahora pelotudo.

-¡Nad-

-Manuel, vamos, apúrate- Se escucho una voz autoritaria que izo temblar al Argento, este cruzo sus verdes ojos con otros verdes esmeralda, frunció el ceño lentamente sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¡Por la chucha weon suéltame!- Logro zafarse,pero se sintió nervioso, el ingles había salido del auto y ahora se encontraba en medio de los dos rubios.

-¡La puta madre!,¡¿que mierda haces aquí?!- Ya estaba preparado para golpear al mayor frente a el.

-You don't care- Respondió.-Let's go,Manuel.

-Espérame dentro, Iggy ...

-¿P-Por qué ...?- Intento articular palabra.

Manuel observo como todos sus ''hermanos'' estaban observando con detalle lo ocurrido, y la mayoría sorprendidos al ver a Arthur.

-Martín...yo...lo siento...pero quiero que entiendas que yo...no te veo de esa manera, si te quiero pero solo como un hermano, como a mi rival- Suspiro y prosiguió.-Creo que...deberíamos dejar ya las cosas bien claras- Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del auto, pero volteo levemente para ver al lastimado Argentino que lo miraba.-Te quiero hermano-.Y se subió al auto junto a un celoso ingles que no dudo en partir sin antes echarle en cara al pobre Martín que el había ganado.

_**Te quiero hermano.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Hermano.**_

_**Hermano...**_

Esa voz retumbo en su cabeza, dirigió su mirada por donde el auto había desaparecido, sonrió melancólicamente mientras que el nudo en la garganta se hacia presente junto a las lagrimas.

-A pesar que ames a otro que no sea yo...yo te seguiré amando,boludito mío.

Uruguay y Paraguay se acercaron a el preocupados.

**'' Te amo '"**

* * *

Lo hice sufrir lo se,¡tincho ven aquí! QwQ *lo abraza*.

¡Bueno!, espero que os haya gustado djksajdkas la wea no se como me salió pero no importa(?,podrían sugerirme que fic hacer~ uwu.

¡Entonces cuidense,adios! :D

**PD:**lo se,lo se...es bien corto UwU


End file.
